An escalator is a continuously acting passenger conveying device which has about 10 times the hourly handling capacity of a lift, being able to convey passengers at a speed of about two meters per second. The escalator comprises an arrangement of steps attached to two endless chains which run on sprocket wheels at the top and bottom of the escalator. As a result of this arrangement, the steps gradually merge into a flat horizontal surface at the top of the escalator and move through a comb-like device (comb), enabling the passengers to step off easily, and similarly, convenient stepping-on is ensured at the bottom of the upward moving escalator.
Escalators are a convenient form of transport within multi-level buildings such as department stores, supermarkets, airports and buildings in which some but not all of the floors contain retail outlets. A common difficulty experienced by retailers who are not on the street level of a multi-level building, is that of attracting consumer attention to their shops. At present there appears to be a limited number of ways in which the retailer can inform the potential customer of his/her whereabouts in the building, however under these circumstances, it is very difficult for the retailer to use advertising which is both economical and effective. Consequently there is a need to provide a better means of advertising for retailers in multi-level buildings, which the present invention in its preferred form is intended to go at least part way towards meeting.